This invention is directed to a solar power assembly and more particularly to a stand for a solar power assembly that permits efficient use of solar power over a wider range of ground conditions.
Solar power assemblies are known in the art. Typically solar panel assemblies are mounted on top of a building. While there exist ground mounted solar power assemblies to keep the panels cooler, they are expensive to install and limited to certain ground conditions. Not only can soft ground prevent accessibility of cement trucks, but the holes for the heavy support members or legs create excessive spoil dirt and require a substantial amount of concrete.
In addition, it is desirable to maintain the solar panels as close to perpendicular to the light rays as possible. While trackers are used to maintain an optimum position of the panels, the trackers are expensive and prone to mechanical wear and breakage. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a solar power assembly that addresses these discrepancies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a solar power assembly that is more efficient to operate.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a solar power assembly that is easier and less expensive to install.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a stand for a solar array that is less expensive to manufacture with no loss of strength to withstand wind forces.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an easy mechanical adjustment of array angle.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.